


This Empty Shell

by ineeda_life



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineeda_life/pseuds/ineeda_life
Summary: A short poem about Leia.





	This Empty Shell

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really do poetry but I had to write a poem for school and I just got this idea (this is not actually the poem I handed in).  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.

**This Empty Shell**

You say: _I love you._

I say: _I know._

But do I?

Do you love

This empty shell?

This empty shell

That resisted torture.

This empty shell

That watched its people die.

This empty shell

That people look up to.

This empty shell

That can’t break down.

This empty shell

That loves you.


End file.
